


Forever One (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineNaked Times 14(1987), which was published by Pon Farr Press and edited by Alexis Fegan Black. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	Forever One (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Naked Times 14_ (1987), which was published by Pon Farr Press and edited by Alexis Fegan Black. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Naked_Times/Issues_11-20). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

I have sought you before  
in different climes and times,  
felt you at the back of my mind  
like a whisper of certainty  
even before we met.  
I have known you before  
in different places and faces,  
yearned toward you  
as a flower yearns toward the sun  
for light and life.  
I have loved you before,  
minds, bodies, and souls entwining  
round one another in an endless dance,  
reaching, teaching, feeling awe  
in the simple perfection of touch  
until identities merge  
and two become forever one.


End file.
